


Gift Giving

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin only remembers how empty and colorless everything is, except (maybe) someone who was blue. [Post-series AU, Jin/Ryuuji]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, this is another "resurrect Jin" fic. ;P

Title: Gift Giving  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Post-series, spoilers apply.  
Notes: Why yes, this is another "resurrect Jin" fic. ;P There is a tiny Community reference as well.

When Jin walked, he kept his head down, because there was nothing to look at here.

That technically wasn’t true. There were wisps of people. But they were so dull and empty (like him), that there was no point in trying to make friends. The only thing he could do was walk, and walk, because if he did that he forgot the strange feeling in the back of his mind that this was wrong.

But it wasn’t wrong. He’d been walking as long as could remember, and he would keep walking forever.

\--

Then one day, he saw blue.

Someone blue, to be precise. A man, maybe a little older than him. He hadn’t meant to, but the blue was so bright and cold and unlike the dullness and emptiness of his world, he found himself lurching to the man, making his way around/through the wisps.

His lips were moving, and his face was blurry. Then he was gone.

Jin should have kept walking, but it took him a bit longer this time. There was an odd pain in his chest.

But then he moved on.

\--

Blue was back.

There were more wisps, so this time Jin moved through all of them to get to blue. He didn’t realize that he could move so fast, at least not until now.

_Good morning_ Blue’s voice was faint, like he was speaking far away, but Jin could make him out. His face was still blurry, however. _I made some adjustments. We should be able to have a nice chat this time._

“Okay.” Talking was hard, so he didn’t. But if blue wanted to chat, fine.

_Do you mind if I ask you some questions?_

“Okay,” he managed.

_Do you know who you are?_

Well, that was an obtuse question. Of course he knew who he was. “I am Jin.”

_Excellent._ Blue sighed. _Maybe this will go more smoothly that I thought it would. Now, Jin. Do you know who I am?_

“No.”

_…Oh._

“Well, your face.” Blue just seemed so—so sad, and it made his chest hurt, that Jin had to keep talking. “I can’t see your face.”

_Oh._ Blue still sounded sad, but not as much as before. The pain in Jin’s chest eased a little. _I’ll be sure to work on that when I return._

_“You’re…” It **really** hurt to talk now, but Jin had to. “You’re going away again?”_

_Yes._ Blue’s image was starting to flicker. _But I will return. Please wait for me._ Then he was gone.

But he would be back.

Jin waited for a bit, just in case he came back quickly.

When he didn’t, Jin rejoined the hallow wisps of people.

\--

But blue did return, eventually. This time, Jin almost ran to him. “Hi, blue.”

_Hello._ He could see blue’s face this time, somewhat. Jin could tell that he was trying to smile. _You know, you could call me Ryuuji._

“Ryuuji,” Jin sounded out. It felt familiar, for some reason. He wish he knew why.

Ruuji tried to smile again. “Is that possibly jogging any memories?”

“No,” he hated to admit, because he was realizing Ryuuji was hoping that it would. “Should it?”

_Yes._ Ryuuji didn’t quite meet his gaze. _We’ve known each other for a very long time._

“Oh.” He’d never met Ryuuji until he started appearing. But… but why would anyone come here, unless they had a reason to?

“I’ll try,” Jin said, surprising himself by how loudly he spoke. “I’m gonna do my best to remember you, so—so don’t be sad, okay?”

Ryuuji smiled, and it seemed more real this time. _Okay. I have to leave soon, but I’ll try to have a gift for you._

He was gone before Jin could ask him more about that.

\--

Ryuuji appeared in front of him this time, so there was no need to walk to him. _Hello, se—I mean, Jin._

“Hello.” Jin leaned forward. Ryuuji’s face was more detailed this time. He had strong cheekbones, sad eyes, and sharp angles to his face.

(Didn’t he used to be younger, too?)

Jin pushed that thought aside from now. “So. You said there was a gift for me?”

_Yes. I was hoping to bring some friends with me, but I don’t have enough Enetron for that._

(Enetron, now that sounded very familiar…)

_It’s not much. But I thought you might like this. Hold out your hands._

“Why?”

_Because I’m going to transport it to you._

A moment later, a music box with a snowman appeared in Jin’s hands playing a melody he hadn’t heard in years…

**_“Sempai!” Jin had never seen Ryuuji smiled that hard in his life. “I’m ready to build robots now.”_ **

**_“Hey.” Jin ruffled Ryuuji’s hair. “Don’t you wanna open gifts first?”_ **

**_Ryuuji gave him a Very Serious look. “The real point of the holidays is to spend time with friends and family. Building robots.”_ **

“You… you were so excited about that robot, too…” His chest hurt—and his head, and his hands were shaking. But this was important. “Except you never got to build one, because…”

He looked up at Ryuuji. “I’m sorry.”

Ryuuji’s face was doing the thing. When he wanted to hope, but knew it may not work out, so he was going to pretend to be calm. _For what?_

“We never did get to build that robot.” Jin smiled weakly. “And for not remembering you the past few times you’ve visited me, Ryuu-chan.”

Ryuuji started crying.

“Crap, sorry.” And on top of everything, Ryuuji was sobbing his eyes out. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

_No, you don’t understand._ Ryuuji pulled a tissue out from his lab coat pocket (Jin hoped that meant he was an engineer now). _It’s going to be so much easier getting you back now that you remember._ He blew his nose loudly. _I don’t have to worry about finding the data for your memories if you still have them._

“Wait.” He couldn’t be saying what Jin thought he was saying. “But I can’t come home—”

Ryuuji shook his head. He eyes were red and swollen from crying, but he was also smiling. _I’ve had some free time since we’ve defeated Enter. J and I have retrieved your body. All we have to do is put you memories in there._ He leaned forward, like he wanted to hug Jin. _I’m just waiting for you to give the okay, sempai._

Jin looked around, suddenly very aware that those empty, colorless wisps were like him. They were his friends. “The others…”

_That’s trickier._ Ryuuji’s tone was grim. _But once you’re back, you can help me._

Jin shuddered as Kei lurched through him. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

\--

He woke up on a hospital bed. Ryuuji was hunched over a laptop. The snowman music box was next to him.

“Yo.” It was a struggle to stay away, let alone talk, but he was **back.** “Ryuuji.”

Ryuuji’s chair crashed to the ground as he ran to him. “Are you okay, is anything—”

“I’m beat, but I’ll manage. Help me up, will you?” Ryuuji grumbled about how Jin needed to rest, but still helped him sit. “Merry Christmas?”

“It’s December tenth, sempai.”

“Oh. Well, consider me an early gift.”

Ryuuji laughed shakily. “I think I can do that.” He went over some print outs. “By the way, Hiromu, Youko-chan, and J are just waiting for you to say you’re up to visitor.”

“Oh, well, I don’t see why not—” Jin had no idea how it happened, but his arms were suddenly full of kids and robots (Gorisaki and Nick and Usada were there, too).

“Um.” Jin smiled at Ryuuji over them. “I’ll be sure to hug you later.”

Ryuuji nodded. “I’m holding you to that.”


End file.
